Water runs dry
by saywhattt
Summary: Logan and Kendall have everything going for them till one letter sends every spiraling out of control    Rated m for later chapters     sucks at summaries my b


**Story written with my bff (love you Jasey) **

**Don't own anything you may recognize**

"Logan, are you listening to me?" Kendall pleaded but I was already too far gone.

Sitting on the floor laying back on the cold metal. Taking my legs drawing them close to my chest I let my head fall on my knees. I wanted to cry but I don't think I have any tears left. Ignoring Kendall's voice who still talking away I let my mind fall into my memories.

_How did we get here? _

_It was a day that started as any other. I woke up took a shower and made my way to the kitchen. Mrs. Knight was behind the counter serving breakfast. Sitting at the table were my three best friends and band mates. _

"_morning" they all said in unison as I took in my seat next to Kendall. _

_I secretly watched out of the corner of my eyes as the blonde took a bite of the toast the way his jaw moved as he chewed. I want nothing more than to lick it. I've had a secret crush on Kendall for a few months now no one knew except for Carlos. Carlos was the energetic one of the group but he was also very trustworthy I knew that my secret would be safe with him. He kept me in check whenever I was staring or if I let a touch linger for too long. So it was no surprise to me when I felt him kick me underneath the table, snapping me out of the short lived fantasy I was having. I gave him a nod and mouthed out a 'thank you'. Carlos smiled back in return. The day continued as normal I continued to secretly gawk at Kendall throughout school. After school we went out to the lobby to wait for our ride to Rocque Records when Kendall said he left something upstairs and ran back up by himself. A few minutes later when Kelly pulled up, Kendall came out of the elevator doors. His appearance changed, he had on the same clothed but the normal confident smile was replaced with a nervous expression. All throughout practice it never left his face. I wanted to ask him what was wrong but between the harmonizing and the dancing I never got the chance to. _

_Soon enough we were back at the palm woods, instead of hitting the pool right away with the rest of the guys I went to my room to work on some math homework. On the desk I saw a paper that wasn't there when I left that morning. _

_Taking the paper in my hands and reading: _

'_Hey could you help me with this math problem, Kendall'_

_At the end of the paper the words ' get it ?' were written in a small handwriting. I thought back to when he went back upstairs and figured he must have left it then . _

_Kendall knew I was a math genius of course I could solve a simple problem. _

_Taking the pencil I went to work on the inequality:_

_9x-7i 3(3x-7u) _

_9x-7i9x-21u _

_-__7i__ -__21__u_

_-7 -7_

_I3 u _

_I less than 3 u. I looked at the equation and smiled back in content. I gasped out loud once I finally realized what he was trying to tell me. I now understood what this meant. Kendall just confessed that he loved me. So many things ran through my mind as I got up and made my way out of the bedroom. I needed to find him I had to tell him that I felt the same way, I had to - my thoughts were interrupted when I found Kendall standing there on the other side of the door, hands posted against the frame like he was waiting for me. The same nervous expression from before plastered on his face. _

"_Logan I" _

_Before more could be said I jumped forward and pressed our lips together. Once we both got over the shock lips began sliding together. Everything felt like it was falling together perfectly. I grasped the back of his neck pulling him impossibly closer. Feeling his body close to mines just felt so right. Kendall nipped at my bottom lip asking for entrance that was immediately granted. I moaned as I surrendered my feeble battle for dominance letting Kendall's ravish my mouth finding all my sweet spots. _

"_I love you too" I whispered out of breath once we finally pulled apart. He pulled me back into his warm embrace and rested his head on top my mines. My ear perfectly aligned to feel his heart beating. We just stood there melting in each others arms before the front door opened and we heard Carlos and James come in. _

_That equation two years ago was the start of us. _

_Us. What's happening to us? _

"baby don't do this"

Kendall's words brought me back to reality. I snapped my head up and looked into his emerald eyes.

"Me, Kendall, your telling me not to do this? You're the one who did this" I yelled eyes filled to the brim with tears but none of them falling.

"Logan be honest this started way before the the the incident"

" HA, your something else Kendall Knight."

"Let's be honest here, this started when you got that stupid letter and when you started hanging with _him_" he hissed.

"How many times do I have to tell you, there is nothing going on between us Kendall. I love you and only you, you're the one who changed once hanging out with your new bff Jett. You're a hypocrite one minute you hate the next your believing every single word he says." I said my voice calm, I see no point in yelling anymore.

Silence.

Kendall face went pale a lone tear ran down the side of his cheek.

_How did we end up here how did it get this bad. _

I was exhausted. Tired of fighting, just tired of everything. All this was way too much. I wanted nothing but to get away from the deafening silence that filled the small space.

I let my head roll back and hit the cold metal of the elevator wall.

_Now I'm stuck in a freaking elevator with him. _

**I know that this doesn't make sense but it will …eventually ****J**


End file.
